federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - June, 2403
This page chronicles posts #16531-16650 and spans the time of June 1st to June 30th of the year 2403. *FP - May, 2403 *FP - July, 2403 Earth Plots First Week Seeking out some friendly advice, MATILDA WEISS goes to ELLIANA DHAJA and explains to her that she has broken up with Malcom because he has gone onto the Fenrir. Out for some bowling, BENJAMIN WOLFE and KARYN DAX-WOLFE have some awkward moments with LINCOLN TREDWAY. When Karyn explains she is dating Benjamin, Lincoln is more than confused but stops flirting. J’PEL, still possessed with the Pah-Wraith, is having trouble eluding security when the Wraith jumps hosts and CORD DAVENPORT is there to help her. SHAWN MUNROE is brought in to question J’PEL about what she remembers or how she got to Earth. Realizing the last person she saw was Cord, they make plans to bring him in, as well as maybe perform a mindmeld. SHAWN calls CORD into the intell office and has him scanned to see if he is possessed. When he is cleared he explains the situation and sends the younger man on his way. KARYN is still a little annoyed with BENJAMIN when he continues to mope about her and Lincoln, so she emphasizes she loves him just as he is. LINCOLN has a drink out with TH’MATHAKHLAN and they two talk about training methods, the differences in species and dating. SHAWN receives a communication from JANA on the Fenrir only to find out there are more issues with Maddix and something has to be done. JASMINE DORR and INDIRIA FROBISHER have a day out at the park talking about Nerys before also deciding that Indy should put Cedric into drama camp. CORD is called into temporal where he is apprenticing under LINCOLN and he gives him his first assignment – going to 2387 and asking N’lani Dhaja to come back. SHAWN contacts KATHRYN JANEWAY and talks to her about the Fenrir situation but she explains it is all on him since Maddix was his call. Second Week Feeling bored at home, KARYN DAX-WOLFE decides that she is going to enroll in a summer camp with kids and asks BENJAMIN WOLFE about the idea. He offers for her to be his secretary but she refuses. SHAWN MUNROE gets a communication from JANA and he tells him about the news with Maddix and inquires about what to do. Munroe makes Jana acting Captain until he can talk to Janeway. MARIAME ALMIN is setting up her things to leave for Bajor when CONNOR ALMIN talks to her about Noah, apologizing for being an asshole and they make up. Concerned about Nerys, CAEDMON JABIR talks to EBEN DORR about the possibility of starting a case against Hayden in order to get the children away from him and into Nerys’ or the Dorr’s custody. KALILI MUNROE has been considering some of his choices and then decides that she wants to be with ABBOTT THAY. She seeks him out and they talk, not only becoming boyfriend and girlfriend again but decide to move into a new place together. CAEDMON has a meeting with N’LANI and CP KITAAN DHOW before they introduce them to NERYS LIU. Nerys listens to N’lani about her experiences and is shocked to learn how similar they were. MATILDA WEISS is visited by GAGE (MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN) and he learns about her break up with Malcom. Pushing her into things, they have some rebound sex and Matilda then leaves to find MICHAL, waking him up from a super drunken stupor. KATAL DHAJA has a visit by N’LANI and CP KITAAN allowing them to meet CHIARO DHOW and catch up about the family and children. After a couple of days, ABBOTT and KALILI go to SHAWN’s home and have dinner with him and KEIKO MUNROE so they can meet Abbott and know about their relationship. BENJAMIN runs into KATRIONA WOLFE at KATAL’s home after talking to Lani for too long. She hits on him using her Orion wiles but then gets mad when he doesn’t respond. BENJAMIN rushes home to see KARYN, getting out his horniness and then explains the situation to his sister/lover. N’LANI and CP KITAAN then make their rounds to see LAUREN AL-KHALID and ZAHIR AL-KHALID. They are able to catch up and meet ILIAS AL-KHALID. Third Week Visiting the al-Khalid house, N’LANI DHAJA goes to see KATRIONA WOLFE and talks to her about her relationship with Benjamin, as well as explaining to her that the past is different and will be for her and her brother. KATAL DHAJA gets a birthday visit from KARYN DAX-WOLFE and they have a discussion about her allowing Kat to be alone with Benjamin before they decided to have Ben contact her and make amends. During a bomb scare at the Academy, SHAWN MUNROE and SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE are stuck together and Shawn uses that as a chance to talk to her about Abbott and he doesn’t like what he hears. ZURI DORR is back and has hatched a plan to kill people close to Nerys. Going to the Liu house she stabs and kills CATHASACH UNA before attacking HAYDEN LIU, DRAKEN LIU and drowning BOHAI LIU before ZAVALA LIU comes in and stops her – Zuri beaming away (June 19, 2304). N’LANI finds ANNA-ALEENA THAY and talks to her about their past and some of their issues. She apologizes and they manage to make up, coming to the same page. ZAVALA talks to her grandfather EBEN DORR and finds out that the Una Symbient was transplanted while her father and big brother are still in comas. LAUREN AL-KHALID is devastated by the news of her father’s death and KATRIONA and ZAHIR AL-KHALID try to do everything they can to make her feel better. MYLEE PIPER is also heartbroken by her Dad being murdered by the same person who murdered her husband. She calls MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN to her apartment and he stays before talking to MATILDA WEISS about how to best cope and help. Fourth Week Currently on the planet, JAMES MUNROE seeks out LALI GREENWOOD to tell her he is going to be on the planet from now on and inquires about staying with her in Paris until he can find a place to live. Hearing about the horrible instance with Zuri, INDIRA FROBISHER explains everything to KENNEDY FROBISHER and they decide that they are safer on the Valiant. BENJAMIN WOLFE gets a communication from his father MARCUS WOLFE and they talk about Cathasach dying and it prompts him to realize how short life can be. MARCUS then speaks with LUKE UNA who is packing some of his things. Luke inquires about what he should do about staying on the ship or leaving for the funeral. LUKE wakes up in the morning only to find MEGAN SPARKS has made him breakfast. He discusses with her the idea of leaving and sets to head back to Bajor the next day. INDIRA seeks out CEDRIC FROBISHER and CARSTEN FROBISHER about Zuri and everything that has happened and they are both shocked that Bohai has died. N’LANI DHAJA is in the hospital watching over Draken when EBEN DORR speaks to her about the idea of taking him back with her to the past. CEDRIC is woken up by CARSTEN who is convinced he will die in this sleep but then KENNEDY has to intervene and falls asleep with the boy on the couch. JAMES goes to VYLIN ELBRUNNE and talks to her about the idea of being law partners with her now he is on Earth and she will be having a baby. CAEDMON JABIR has a frank conversation with NERYS LIU about the death of her child and her husband’s new condition. He implores her to consider the idea of divorce. CONNOR ALMIN is in the hospital from a training accident and runs into KITAAN DHOW CP. He is shocked to find the man is not only okay with him and Elli but supportive of an open like marriage. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD is shocked when there is a bomb scare at the President’s manor so he is taken away with DEMETRIUS SORENSEN to talk about what is going on and if it is related to the Dominion. MAXLY ELBRUNNE talks to TUCKER DORR about some of his recent issues in hopes he will be more happy, but he is just more than angry at Zuri and his life situation. MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN is feeling more for MYLEE PIPER and explains he loves her and is willing to go to the funeral of her father with her if she wants him too. Finally official with her divorce the now KATRIONA NEBRISI goes on a date with CORBAN MADDIX. Remembering her from the past they bicker before going to have sex. CHRISTOPHER calls KATHRYN JANEWAY to his office and discusses the bombing issue and decides to not bring more attention to it. EBEN sees his daughter NERYS and talks to her about giving Draken back to his biological mother. She agrees to file for divorce. BENJAMIN WOLFE gets back from work when he finds out from KARYN DAX-WOLFE that she wasn’t allowed to be a counsellor after parents found out she was in a relationship with her brother. Cardassia Plots Third Week Receiving news about the USS Fenrir, CORAT DAMAR calls in YORKIN KORINAS and explains they need to send someone to Empok Nor. They discuss the idea of Bern going with his wife Afon. CORAT then seeks out his wife and explains to AFON MAKLA-DAMAR that this is going to be her first mission alone for him because she is good in the sciences. JAMES MUNROE has a frank discussion with DELANEY ALMIN about his plans in the future. He tells her he is going to be going to Earth on a permanent basis and she offers to come with him as his personal secretary. JACOB K’RRA gets a communication from FERRAN RON’IK and is shocked to find out about Zuri, as well as Ferran’s new engagement to Jacob’s sister Hillary. With CYDJA MUNROE finally on her own and all moved out after her official divorce, she calls ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) to her place and he invites her back to the mUniverse but she declines because she has to look after her kids; however they agree to be lovers. Fourth Week In the normal universe, ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) talks to CYDJA MUNROE and finds out from her that her divorce with James is official. He asks her to come to the mUniverse and be his queen but she declines because of her kids but they agree to be lovers. Deep Space Nine Plots Second Week Now docked on the station, MARCUS talks to LUKE UNA when he notices the boy is having some lady problems. Getting into a chat with him, Marcus explains that maybe this Megan girl likes him and offers some pointers. ANTHONY NORAD and MARCUS get together and talk about strategy. Norad explains that he knows more about the weapons themselves than how the Dominion works and Marcus offers to train him. MADDIX meets with MARCUS at their table on the station and then he explains to him he had sex with Sparks – someone Marcus knows about because of Luke. Bajor Plots Fourth Week Arriving to the planet MARIAME ALMIN, DELANEY ALMIN, ZAYANI ALMIN and MELISSA ALMIN help CASSICA VIOBHAN with ideas for the wedding before they decide to take her to Cardassia for a wedding dress. DELANEY gets a communication from JAMES about her placement as his secretary and he tells her to be back as soon as possible for some more training courses. USS Fenrir Plots First Week En route to Beta Five, ISHAN ESSA and JANA KORVIN on the Fenrir meet and greet in hopes of getting to know the other since they are both Bajorans. TE’JAAL is in the S5 lab room when she encounters a lingering issue and calls MARLON NADIS to see what is wrong with it. Unable to fix it himself, he calls LUKE UNA and it is repaired – but not because Marlon and Luke have some tense conversations. MALCOM PARKER arrives to his new assignment on the Fenrir and JANA gives him his first task – talking to the cantankerous Lt. Commander Norad. MALCOM calls ANTHONY NOARD and inquires why he isn’t at his post. Getting nothing but attitude, the young second officer holds his ground and offers a warning to the tactical officer. CORBAN MADDIX has an official meeting with ISHAN ESSA and MARCUS WOLFE, but before this happens JANA explains to the Admiral to watch how he speaks to people – especially women. When the meeting starts, Marcus and Maddix get into it, fighting over past issues. MEGAN SPARKS and LUKE talk about their project and she offers to get started on some of the more presentational requirements. JANA seeks out ESSA once more after the meeting and is alarmed that she is considering pressing a formal complaint against Admiral Maddix. When ESSA speaks to MARCUS about where they are going, she offers a detour to Bajor to pick up a Hebitian artefact that could help them in their journey. ESSA explains to JANA the need for a detour to Bajor and the First Officer agrees it can be done. Second Week En route to Bajor, NARYANNA DORR gets to know a little more about her assistant DARIAL FAAL who has come onto the Fenrir after graduating from the Valiant. When JANA KORVIN gets back to the bridge he has a confrontation with CORBAN MADDIX that gets physical only to realize the man is having some PTSD and Maddix relieves himself of duty. CORBAN seeks out MARCUS WOLFE to apologize and talk to him about the past. They put some issues behind them and then watch the porn Katal’s daughter Lauren was in. MARCUS leaves all flustered and then seeks out ISHAN ESSA to get out his arousal. He explains to her after he has been asked to be an advisor to Jana as he takes temp command. MADDIX is able to get some of his own pent up issues out when MEGAN SPARKS comes to him and they have an intimate encounter. Third Week Deciding that he was going to call KATAL DHAJA, MARLON NADIS sends her a Happy Birthday communication but keeps it short. MARCUS WOLFE goes to Bajor and then has a meeting with YINTAR IOAN about the Hebitian religion. He gets some more information and is able to learn more on the gods and goddesses involved. Going to JANA KORVIN, NRR’BT MADDIX apologizes to the Commander for his father’s behaviour, as well as setting up a ship poker night. MARCUS has a meeting with T’POK who allows him to question TARA VONDREHLE about her possession and he makes the hypothesis that the ability to be easily possessed could be genetic. Welcoming new flight Chief NEIL GRAVES onto the ship, JANA gets to know the man and shows him around the place before setting him to work. LUKE UNA goes to MEGAN SPARKS when he hears the horrible news of his father dying and she is there to offer him any support he needs. LUKE then tells JANA of the situation but the Commander is in a strange position when he knows how critical this mission could be. MARCUS is told by ISHAN ESSA that KATAL is on the other communication and he answers it. He is surprised to hear about Cathasach dying and agrees to look after Luke as much as he can. Fourth Week Finding ISHAN ESSA in the science labs, JANA KORVIN talks to her about the mission coming up and everything going on with Beta Five. They talk about faith and knowledge and how it they can differ. Later JANA has a conversation with MALCOM PARKER to let him know that he is going to be the acting first officer. In engineering, NEIL GRAVES meets with Chief Engineer VAATRICK FALOR and they talk about all the repairs and issues going on on the ship. Betazoid Plots Fourth Week With a new seamstress in the house, SAJAN DEVRIX seeks out KENDRA DEVIN in hopes she can fix his pants before his Uncle finds out he ruined another pair. They talk and she is shocked at how down to ‘Betazed’ he is. AVANDAR DEVRIX finds KENDRA and questions her about Sajan. He gets the truth from her and warns her to not let the boy get the better of her good will. #06 June, 2403 #06 June, 2403 #06 June, 2403